


Prompt #4 - "Why do I have to pay?"

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A/N: TODAY'S DRABBLE IS SABRIEL BECAUSE I WAS FEELING IT. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT FRIENDS. NOT NSFW.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prompt #4 - "Why do I have to pay?"

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: TODAY'S DRABBLE IS SABRIEL BECAUSE I WAS FEELING IT. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT FRIENDS. NOT NSFW.)

Sam groaned at Gabriel’s shit eating grin. Dean was late to pick them up and he insisted that they go get milkshakes while they waited, and it had sounded like a good idea at the time. Sam shot his brother a text that said to meet them at the ice cream place and then they headed over.

Gabriel got the same thing every time; strawberry milkshake, it was his favorite. He was a big candy fan, but when it came to ice cream he wasn’t really a chocolate kind of guy, although he did make fun of Sam for always getting vanilla because that was boring.

As they waited for the milkshakes Sam pulled out his wallet, motioning for Gabriel to to get his out too. Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, looking over at Sam. “Woah there, I never said that I was paying, Samsquatch.” He chuckled, holding his wallet protectively.

Sam shot Gabriel the most menacing bitch-face that he could muster, opening his wallet slowly. “Why do I have to pay? It was your idea, Gabriel.” He narrowed his eyes, pulling out a ten dollar bill as Gabe gave him puppy dog eyes that rivaled even Sam’s; and Sam’s puppy dog eyes were strong.

Sam sighed, handing the ten to the lady who pushed their milkshakes out to them and taking the change. “You’re lucky that you’re cute, you dick.” He picked up the milkshakes, walking to one of the little picnic tables outside and setting the drinks down before groaning dramatically. “Gabrieeeel, I forgot the straws, would you get them pleeeease?” Sam pouted, giving puppy dog eyes right back.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, sauntering away to get the straws and then returning, pressing a kiss to Sam’s cheek as he passed by him, leaving Sam with a grumpy face and a light blush. Sam pulled one of the straws from Gabriel’s hand and pushing it into his drink. “You’re literally the worst, Gabe.”

Gabriel smirked, taking a sip of his milkshake then licking his lips. “Oh, shut up, you love me.” He rolled his eyes, taking another sip with a smile on his face.

Sam scoffed before taking the first sip of his own milkshake. “Sometimes Gabriel…I swear to God.” Sam sometimes questioned what he did to deserve Gabriel’s bullshit…then again, he wasn’t denying that he liked him. Gabriel was a pain in the ass, but in a charming way.

Gabriel smiled, strawberry milkshake covering his lips as he leaned over the table. “C’mon, I know you want to, Sam.” Gabriel puckered his lips overdramatically.

Sam rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips until he heard a loud cough from behind them. He pulled away, seeing Dean and looking up at him as he licked strawberry milkshake off of his lips, smiling nervously. Dean raised an eyebrow. “Enjoying your milkshakes?” He chuckled, leading them to his car.

Sam ignored Dean’s comment and the blush on his own face. “So what took you so long, Dean?” Sam laughed as Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. “Yeah Deano, what kept you busy?”

Dean smirked, looking back at Gabriel. “Had to finish fucking your brother, that’s all.” Dean opened the car door, sliding into his seat in front of the wheel, looking proud of himself.

Sam groaned at the unnecessary information, sick of hearing about his brother’s sex life. Gabriel on the other hand rolled his eyes, chuckling as he spoke. “Bitch please, we all know that Cas is the one doing the fucking in that relationship.”

That made Sam laugh and shut Dean up quickly, leaving Gabe and Sam to giggle from the backseat all the way home.


End file.
